1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna and, more particularly, to an antenna applied to a miniature portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the concept of the digital home, electronic equipment such as a computer, a television, and sound equipment can be connected together via the wireless local area network (WLAN) technology to enable users to store or access various digital content and real-time multimedia data. Nowadays, the highest transmitting speed of WLAN can be more than 100 Mbps, but in an actual living environment, limited by the phenomenon of multipath fading, the conventional WLAN system using a single antenna cannot supply steady data transmitting. Diversity antenna technology can solve this problem effectively, but more than two antennas must be designed if the diversity antenna technology is used to improve the communicating quality, so that the antennas will occupy more space in a wireless communicating product. The diversity antenna technology is not practical for miniature portable equipment.